


Apologies

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Prompt Meme, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Forsomethingyesterday.  Also fills a prompt on theDrakecest Prompt Meme.When Nathan reunites with Sam for the second/third? time (after learning Sam was lying and then falling off the cliff). Instead of having the tension between them, why not Sam saying “I’m sorry” several times with kisses? JUST KISSES ALL OVER AND DESPERATENESS. Bonus if Sam kisses that cut on Nathan’s forehead.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/pseuds/somethingyesterday) in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> I don't know if this gets desperateness across, but it has kisses. :D Also I kind of just had to hand-wave Sully and Elena away and pretend that they're not there for this particular scene.

It had been one _hell_ of a day.  Everything had started out well enough as Sam and Nathan continued their search for Avery’s elusive treasure, but as the day went on, everything sort of snowballed from there.  A pleasant boat ride turned into a fast and furious chase into a storm, which ended up with both brothers stranded on an island separated from each other.  Fortunately they were able to reunite and continue on the search from there, to where they finally discovered the legendary, lost pirate colony of Libertalia.  But not without having several encounters with Rafe’s and Nadine’s mercenaries on the way.  Eventually, and unfortunately, Rafe and Nadine caught up to them on the edge of a cliff.  Words were exchanged, lies were exposed, and to Sam’s horror, as he was taking a bullet in his arm for his younger brother, Nathan went tumbling off of the side.

 

When he watched Nathan topple over the edge, Sam could feel his heart sink down practically to the bottom of his feet.  Considering that he was mostly at fault for the reason why Nathan fell off the cliff to begin with, and the fact that it was a _long_ ways down, Sam felt sick to his stomach.  He hoped for the best, but feared the worst.  But he had a sliver of hope inside of him.  After all, _he_ had survived a long drop to where his little brother had presumed him to be dead.  So all he could do was hope that Nathan survived as well.  And that hope was what helped him to keep going, to help him escape from Rafe and Nadine so that he could continue to pursue the treasure.  It was the _right_ thing to do, regardless of what Nathan’s condition might have been.

 

So it was definitely a sound for sore ears when Sam heard the distinct pitch of Nathan’s voice through the gunfire, as he was trapped on pirate boat wreckage on the beach close to where he was _pretty_ sure that Henry Avery’s treasure was hidden, pinned down by Rafe and Nadine’s men.  When he finally poked his head out from his cover and visually confirmed that it was indeed his little brother, alive and well and fighting through what seemed to be endless waves of mercenaries, his heart swelled and he silently gave thanks to whatever deity might be listening, even though he wasn’t _exactly_ the religious type.  He may have been raised by nuns for several years, but the only things he took from that were his cigarette habit, and his knowledge of the Latin language.

 

After the current danger had been cleared out, and Sam and Nathan finally caught up with one another once again, they didn’t exactly have time for embraces or explanations.  The wooden planks they were standing on splintered and shattered out beneath them, thanks to an RPG missile that was launched their way and they were forced back into battle, to take on more of the mercenaries sent to dispatch them.  They were forced to separate once again, but once the dust settled and the last body dropped, fortunately _not_ one of theirs, they managed to meet up once more near some more dilapidated buildings, similar to the ones that they had found all throughout Libertalia.  Houses that had walls missing, and grass and vine overgrowth threatening to take over to the point where it was hard to recognize that the building was supposed to be a _home_ some time ago.  Sadly, it was a common thing throughout the pirate colony, which really was a shame with how _historical_ the entire area was.

 

Once the two brothers stepped up to each other, battle worn and exhausted, they could only give each other weak, tired smiles as they compared injuries.  Despite all that they’d been through, all of the lies and deceit and all of the hardships that were thrown their way, they were still _brothers_.  And brothers always stuck together through thick and thin.  But all of the crap that had gone down between them, all of the tension that seemed to linger, Sam still felt somewhat, okay, _mostly_ responsible for.  It was his fault that Nathan had left his life for him, and it was his fault that he had lied to his baby brother’s face.  It was _all his fault_.  The gravity of the situation _finally_ caught up to Sam, the risks that he took and the risks that he forced _Nathan_ to take.  They could have died many times over again, and he was thankful, _grateful_ that they didn’t.  But that guilt still hung over him, and he felt that he needed to do _something_ about it.  Especially since he could feel some tension there between him and Nathan.  It was thin, almost as if an invisible thread from a spider web hung between them, but it was still _there_. 

 

“Hey, hey look…” Sam started to say to his little brother, while giving a wave of his hand.  “About the whole Alcazar thing…”

 

“Hey just, we can save that for later, okay?” Nathan insisted as he held a hand out, almost as if he wanted to give Sam a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but something was physically stopping him from completing the motion.  He didn’t frown at Sam, but he didn’t exactly look _pleased_ either.

 

The _almost_ gesture, the way that Nathan looked like he wanted to touch him, to assure him that everything was okay between them, caused Sam to feel _awful_ inside.  Nathan was clearly _not_ happy with him, everything between them _wasn’t_ okay, and the look on his face told him _everything_ that he needed to know.  “Look Nathan, I…” Sam tried to say, but he knew at that point, whatever words he’d conjure up to try and fix up things between the two of them just wouldn’t be _enough_.  So instead of relying on his usually smooth tongue, he decided to use actions instead.  “Listen, I’m _sorry_ ,” he said in a low, meaningful tone, while stepping in closer to his little brother, and reaching out to cup Nathan’s chin with his hand.  “I’m really, _really_ sorry,” he repeated in a murmur as he leaned in to press gentle kisses to his brother’s cheeks, one on each side, vaguely tasting mud with the affectionate gesture.  They were words that he didn’t say very often, seeing as he tried not to hurt Nathan, at least, not on purpose, so when the words _did_ manage to slip from his mouth, it was usually because he absolutely _meant_ them.  “I’m so sorry, Nathan,” Sam practically whispered before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against his brother’s in a meaningful, tender kiss.  He could taste the salty tang of sweat on his brother’s lips, and there was no doubt that Nathan could probably say the same thing about his lips as well.  Sam pulled away to meet Nathan’s blue eyes briefly before reconnecting their mouths, kissing him over and over and over again, trying to get across to Nathan just exactly _how_ regretful he was for everything that had happened, and that everything was _his_ fault.  There was an underlying sense of desperation to the kisses, because after everything that they had been through, Sam couldn’t lose Nathan.  Not now, not _ever_.  Just the _thought_ of that caused tears to prick at the corners of his hazel eyes.

 

The first kiss wasn’t a surprise to Nathan, nor were the kisses on his cheeks.  But somehow the barrage of kisses upon his lips along with the soulful apology from his older brother _were._   He easily kissed his brother back though, Nathan just couldn’t _not._   No matter what they’d been through, and no matter how many fights or disagreements they might have had, he _loved_ his brother, down to the depths of his soul.  They were meant for each other.  So as Sam’s mouth would pull away only to rejoin their lips again and again, Nathan’s mouth melded with his brother’s each time, as if to tell him that everything was okay, that _they_ would be okay.

 

Sam couldn’t help himself from smiling underneath Nathan’s lips, glad and relieved and thankful that everything seemed like it was going to be all right between them.  Just the fact that his little brother was returning his kisses was enough to tell him all of that.  They were closer to each other than anyone else in the world, so sometimes they didn’t even _need_ words to communicate with each other.  And Sam knew exactly what Nathan was wordlessly saying.  He pulled away from his little brother, and while a smile was still spread across his lips, he cupped Nathan’s face in his hands.  As he glanced at his brother’s face, his dirty, sweat-streaked face, Sam’s eyes caught the fresh injury on Nathan’s forehead.  Impulsively, he leaned in to press a kiss to the cut, as if to kiss it better, just like he often did when Nathan was younger and had scraped his knee.  The familiar taste of blood hit his lips when he licked them afterwards, once he’d pulled back.

 

Nathan just chuckled softly when he felt the soft press of Sam’s lips upon his injury, recalling his younger times when he had tripped and fallen, and Sam would do the same thing to his various scrapes and scratches.  Even now, the gesture was still nice.  “Don’t you think we’re a little too old for that?”  Nathan asked teasingly, finally breaking the silence between them.  “I’m thinking that a bandage might work better.”

 

“We’re never too old for that,” Sam replied with a small laugh of his own.  “As long as you’re my little brother, I’m here to kiss your scrapes.”  He could feel that the tension between them had broken with the kisses, and because of that, he couldn’t stop grinning.  “So uh, are we good?”  Sam asked with a lift of his eyebrow, pretty sure of the answer but he still needed to hear it for himself.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Nathan replied with a nod of his head.  A smile crossed his own lips as he reached a hand out to grasp at the back of Sam’s neck so that he could pull him in for another kiss.  “We’re good,” he murmured again before capturing his older brother’s lips in a more forceful kiss, showing that he meant _exactly_ what he said.

 

Sam could only smile underneath Nathan’s roving lips, the feel of Nathan’s strong grip at the base of his neck sending goosebumps across his skin as he opened his mouth to allow the kiss between them to deepen.  Yeah, they _were_ good.


End file.
